This invention is directed to a disinfection apparatus and method which is particularly suited for use in the health care field.
Current medical practice involves the use of a large number of disposable objects including syringes, garments, surgical drapes, dressings, hemostats, cotton tip applicators, speculums and other such items. In the course of normal use, these objects often come into contact with individuals who have infectious diseases, thus raising a possibililty that infected objects may later transmit infections or diseases to new victims.
There is a significant need for a device and method which will reduce the risk of spreading infection by contact with contaminated disposable waste materials. The present invention provides a device and method which is relatively uncomplicated and quite effective for this purpose, and it is suitable for use in many locations including hospitals, physician's offices, dental offices, or homes.